


Two Sides to Every Demon

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, female Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel's date is cut short.





	Two Sides to Every Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Должна быть в демоне какая-то загадка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870375) by [fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019), [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring)



> Inspired by a [prompt](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=780) from A Softer World. It immediately struck me as something Gabriel would say.
> 
> With this ficlet, I now have half a million words posted on AO3. :)

Beelzebub winced as her infernal mobile phone started chirping. “That’ll be Hastur. The zoo wants its keeper back.”

Gabriel nodded. “I hate it when you leave but I love to look at your butt while you walk away,” he said, smirking, then he lowered his voice. “It gives me sexual arousal.”

Beelzebub facepalmed. “I’m among humans less than you are and even I know that’s not how the line goezzz.” Lowering her hand, she eyed him, adding, “It’s ‘I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave.’”

The archangel shrugged nonchalantly. “Same thing.”

“Uh huh.” The prince of hell (she refused to let anyone call her a princess) took her wallet out of her purse and laid down enough cash for her half of the check then she looked at her boyfriend, smiling a bit. “You’re lucky I like my men hot but dumb.”

He preened. “Thank you.”

“Thus proving my point,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, then she stood up. Gabriel started to stand but she waved him down. “Finish your lunch, hon. See you Friday?”

He smirked again. “Unless someone starts another Armageddon, yeah.”

“We should be so lucky.” She bent to kiss his cheek. “Bye, Gabe.”

“Later, Elze.”

A short cab ride later, Beelzebub walked into the building that housed both Heaven and Hell and headed for the lobby's loo. One quick change in the ladies’ room and her pretty sundress and sandals were replaced with her work clothes, including her fly hat. Part of her hated having to dress “spayed” just to get respect from the other demons but the rest of her knew it was worth it.

 _Besides, I can dress up for Gabriel._ The thought of her boyfriend of almost three months made her smile, but she forced herself to scowl as she made her way down to Hell. _Can’t let them know I’m having a good day._ She started counting the hours until she could see him again.


End file.
